Deadly Waters and Malicious Sand
by FictionPadfoot
Summary: Who am I? Who do you think I am? Well, for your sake, I'm a prostitute got it? And when a certain red head claims you, you can't say no, couldn't you? You can't say no to what he does to you, right? And you can't say no to his body. After all, he is HOT.
1. Chapter 1 I'll take her

Fiction

**Deadly Waters and Malicious Sand**

_Chim you Teki Na Mizu to Aku Satesu_

Disclaimer

I do not! Claim any of the characters of Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto; he is the creator of these lovable people; although I wish I had. But as a last word; I have no means to steal any of his people. I merely borrowed them so don't go crazy and sue me.

Else I'll surely track you down and murder you in your sleep. (Tee Hee)

I'm joking, really.

Anyhow, please pretty please with a cherry on the top enjoy my story, I really hope you like it. And if you do, comment me for all I care.

Oh and this story is Book 5

Fiction

**Deadly Waters and Malicious Sand**

_Chim you Teki Na Mizu to Aku Satesu_

Who am I? Heh, what an interesting question to ask me, and here I am sitting on your couch waiting for you to come home, to your room.

To your bed.

Don't think I'm doing this for you, it's my manager, Mr. O' Brian, that cigarette, and addicted old man runs that perverted model company- Eevil la Tristic.

Model - istic isn't it?

I belong to a model company, taken would be the correct word, my parents are gone, I have no family, and my life just sucks.

You think?

So what modeling job did he put me in?

Modeling Prostitution.

Yup, people actually pay to see me model or as you can say, strip tease.

Bah, just because I'm a sexy Asian doesn't mean I like to show off my body.

In fact I absolutely loath it.

I'm 15 now, a slender, shapely girl with long, black hair, broad shoulders, a size zero in jeans, and it's a scorching hot summer in June. My designers are finishing the final touches to my eyes; my body is nearly bare, chest swath with loose bandages wrapped tightly around me, a miniskirt, formed with the same fabric, hangs around my waist, leaving the rest of my body bare, exposed, and vulnerable.

Mr. O' Brian walks in, a cigar hangs between his thin lips, knobby fingers grip onto a golden cane with a snake's head. Chinky eyes examine my outfit, I could have sworn I saw a drop of blood on his nostrils,; disgusting man he is. He wears eradicate colors on his suit; pansy shades, decorative swirls, and dark purple pants dot his legs. O' Brian tweaks his curly mustache and his head shakes,

"No, No, thees eez too plain?"

He crosses over to the grand wardrobe, throws open the double doors, hesitates to scan his options, and then pulls one out with a flourish,

"Ahhh, Tres Bien! This is thee one,"

It's a bunny costume.

O' Brian grins his sleazy grin,

"It will book perfect on you Midaku!" he adjusts the ears and smoothes down the fur neck line,

"Put this one," he hands it over to me. My slim fingers catch the soft folds and pull it towards my chest, I duck my head,

"Thank you," I whispered.

Don't think I'm that thankful.

I change and stand in front of the full length mirror; model slim with cotton balls sewn on for a tail. O' Brian nodded his head in approval,

"Tres bien Mida, a preety picture of innocence,"

I think of killing him all the while.

The bell goes off and the manager sweeps me out of the dressing room giving me a big, encouraging wink,

"Break a leg, make them boys want you!" he whispered and slipped away.

The curtains flap open and hot, white lights blind me. I blink, shading my eyes and stare a my audience; some of them are drunkards hanging out at the bar, many were young men flirting with the young maidens, leaning across from their stools, foreheads nearly touching.

"He-llo Hotties! Welcome ta Eevil la Tristic! Now how do ya'll like it here eh boys?"

A hot pink body roughly shoved me aside with a hard thrust of her hip; Ashlee Bennett had volunteered later after me to modeling, her slender, muscled body from cheerleading workout was enough to cut my ego down to size. I gritted my teeth and forced a lazy smile while seductively wrapping a calf around the length of the microphone and expertly flipping it, quickly snatching it out of the air. My eyes scanned the crowd and landed on a redhead idly fiddling with his drink, chestnut colored fingers ran round the rim, emerald eyes examined Ashlee's body with impassiveness and landed on me, I couldn't help but stare like a moron I was. A dirty blonde suddenly plopped herself onto a stool across from him; she was nearly reeling with drunkenness, her virtually transparent shirt dipped low revealing the tip of her bra, she batted her incredibly long lashes at him and carelessly plucked at her bra strap, eyes still on him. Mr. Redhead turned his head and turned her down cold.

Mr. O' Brian bustled out onto the stage, grabbed both of Ashlee's, and held her back against his body,

"This young lady here has never been touched before," he announced, the audience snickered,

"But she's a beauty here! Look at those curves, feast your eyes on her waist line, her chest…"

Nose bleed.

I hope that redhead doesn't take her.

"Any takers?" O' Brian called out,

A few hands went up holding bills.

This was like an auction! The one who bids the most gets the girl for a week; he gets to enjoy himself with her for a week.

Who knows what's going to happen to me?

My manager frowned at Ashlee as if saying; not enough people girl, go make yourself sexier.

To gain more hands, she arched her body; hips jutted forward, a leg teasingly twisted around one of O' Brian's leg, her head lolled back seductively, lips slightly parted, and the fabric around the top of her thighs, her abdomen tightened, showing her lean stomach, white blonde hair curling at the waist.

That got them, more fingers rose with bills clutched in their greedy fingers, Mr. O' Brian smiled; yes that is what I want. Ashlee shot me an evil grin as if saying; hah, beat you again.

My lips twisted as I waited impatiently for her to do a few more alluring, waist-arching poses before drawing back, and allowing me to slid smoothly into O' Brian's sweaty palms.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a spark of attentiveness light up in the red head's seafoam eyes,

"Ahh, we have a beauty here! Any takers?" my greedy manager called out. Instinctivly, I arched my waist forward, my head lolled tp tje side, long hair slid elegantly over my shoulders framing the side of my face, ice blue eyes of mine were the stars here.

A wave of hands hit the air, credit cards were pulled out, dancing above ground, a wad of bills was thrown out onto the stage tied to a rose.

Mr. O' Brian smiled wickedly; he loved the audience's enthusiasm,

"Mr. Hawkins ," he announced,

"Are you the highest bidder?"

My breath stopped, time seem to freeze,

"Oh no, shit, not Mr. " I thought; Mr. Hawkins was well known for his way with young girls like me, he was the type to fiddle around with us, rape us, and then toss us away like a pile of trash. I had seen a girl's face when she came back from his house; all beat up, lips busted, bruised all over, her simple frock was torn, bare, almond skin revealed. He had enough with her and had sent her back, claiming that she was not enough and demanded for more.

The tall, spindly man climbed up the last three steps, a fraud, lecherous grin plastered on his thin lips, a stack of bills squeezed between his fingers, another hand outstretched,

"I think she'll make a fine woman for me," he wheezed,

I closed my eyes in horror,

_"Someone do something_!" I thought.

Suddenly, a wave of sand washed onto the stage slapping the bills away. A low voice lingered in the air, dead quiet, filled with malice and power,

"I'll take her,"

Mr. O' Brian paled,

"G-Gaara," he gasped.


	2. Chapter 2 When things just get Hotter

"_Who?_" I thought,

It was the boy with the red head, black lines framed his emerald eyes boring deep into mine,

"I'll take her," his voice was low, deep, brooding.

O' Brian paled,

"But Mr. Hawkins has claimed her already," he retorted defensively, his weak voice was no match for Gaara's.

Gaara's eyes narrowed to slits, he reached out a hand,

"I said I'll take _her_," he repeated.

A bead of sweat appeared on my manager's shiny forehead, he didn't answer. With a slight snort of impatience, Gaara pulled out a platinum credit card and threw it on the floor,

"Go ahead, enjoy yourself for a week, I'll enjoy my prize," he lifted up his chin and stared at Mr. O' Brian, daring him to argue. My manager's eyes dropped to the credit card, he hesitated for moment, then shoved me toward Gaara,

"Go, take her," he choked out hoarsely, greedy fingers edged for the plastic card. I stumbled on my heels and fell head first into his arms. My eyes bit into his.

Gaara's face was expressionless.

Cold.

No emotion.

He touched two fingers to his lips; the sand whirled around us, carrying both of us right into his house. With brute force, he threw me onto the couch.

Think he's going to rape me?

Gaara stared into the roaring fireplace, arms loosely folded.

I huddled against the couch, frightened as a cornered rabbit.

Maybe a smoking hot rabbit.

Slowly, he spun around to focus his smoldering green eyes onto me, trailing down my body, edging beneath the exposed skin,

"Now, what am I to do with you?" he asked softly,

I didn't' answer, just stared.

My lids slid shut just for a second, then flipped open; Gaara was look intently at me, inches from my lips,

"I wonder, are you a virgin? Or should I find out myself?" He murmured, half to himself and partly to me,

I let my head drop,

"I'm a virgin," I mumbled, his palms laid flat against the couch on either side of my head,

"I don't believe you," he replied quietly.

And let his lips linger tenderly on mine.

A wave of pleasure raced into my body sending waves of tingling satisfaction onto my burning lips. His hands secured my waist, tugging at the fabric urgently. Automatically, my arms rose to wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss.

With a harsh grunt, he pulled himself away from my arms wiping his mouth,

"Don't go all out on me!" he snarled,

"You don't even know what love is," he spat.

I sat still, scratch that, I sat _very _still.

Do I really know a thing about love?

Or was it just wired in my brain?

Damn hormones.

Heh, I'll show him, I'll show what love is.

Just because he saw me acing all seductive and sexy, isn't that showing that I do know how to love?

Oh he doesn't know me. Gaara is only _borrowing _me to relieve himself of his stress.

Prostitution? Yeah I think so too.

Oh boy, this week is going to get hotter and sexier everyday, you just wait Gaara No Sabaku, by the end of this week, I'll have you on your knees begging for more.

That bastered, he left me there on the couch. My back hurts from having to curl up. A thick blanket covers half of my body.

I allow myself to smile; what a softie.

My bare calves slide out of the warm covers and automatically itched to explore the room that in was in.

There was a stair case, winding up like a double helix spiraling up, I stared at the length of the stairs climbing higher; past the second floor and went for the roof,

"_He's up there,_" I thought, my fingers trailing the smooth, finely polished banisters as I made my way up the steps.

Gaara was up there, his knees were drawn up to his chest, red hair blowing in the morning wind, scarf flapping outward. I couldn't help but stare at his lanky frame; it was as if a sketcher had meticulously drawn out his figure, every detail was marked, the embossed lines on his bare arms, carefully penciled colors shading in his eyes, the way red outlines etched around his hair, almond pale skin smoothened out his unreadable face.

My heel crunched on a twig. How clever of me.

His head whipped around, tense, I flinched instinctively,

"What do you want," his eyes were as hard as flint,

I ducked my head, guilty,

"Sorry," I murmured.

Gaara relaxed and turned back around. I started to get all fidgety again,

"Um… does anyone else live here besides you?" I inquired, he was silent,

"Five of my servants attend to my orders and my sister and brother are out," was his cold reply.

Suddenly, a small hand gently prodded my back, startled, I jumped,

"Sorry miss but… your breakfast is ready for you," a small but generously proportioned woman gestured down the stairs. I threw a glance at Gaara's turned back,

"Doesn't _he _eat?" I accused,

Her eyes went guarded,

"Kazekage Sama's mealtimes are _his _business," she grew defensive.

I chewed on the bottom of my lip and sighed,

"Call me when you're ready Gaara," I told him loudly and descended down the flight of stairs following the stiff maid.

A whisper of sand gently touched my cheek,

"_Tonight_," he whispered and withdrew.

I smiled; very well, your whish is my command.


	3. Chapter 3 Tied Up

"Lap Dancing?" I stared at the girl as we made our way down the steps, imbecile! Hell no! Sure I maybe a prostitute, a sexy prostitute, but of all things… I have absolute **no **experience on lap dancing!

"Don't tell me Gaara demanded me to do this," I glowered at her, she clutched a thin piece of paper in her ghostly hands,

"The Kazekage insist that you do so, h-he ordered me to tell you that his…" she faltered,

"His what?… tell me," I ordered, _please don't mention anything perverted, oh god no don't._

She bit her lip fretfully and finally whispered, her pastel cheeks flushed crimson,

"That his hormones are raging,"

I wanted to bang my head on the nearest wall I could find. What the hell! Do a lap dance? What else does he want me to do? A strip tease?

We rounded a corner and I nearly collided with a woman of great immensity, her thick hair pulled back in a bun, a fishnet wound around the excess of her head.

She hummed at full volume over the blare of the stove, her underside swished from side to side,

"Maillra!" the girl called out,

"The Kage's… lady is here,"

"_Lady?"_ I thought,

I thought I was his prostitute!

Maillra froze on her way o the fridge; she twisted around, the once pallid apron was stained, a diminutive sneer on her broad lips,

"Lady eh?" she smirks, dango sticks in hand,

"I thought he had brought in a prostitute just to release all the stress he as reserved inside," she patted the left pocket of her breast,

"Err... she said breakfast was ready," I stammered.

Maillra seem to already have a great dislike for me,

"The breakfast is for the Kazekage only," she shoves a tray piled with food at me,

"Take it to him," she growls and turns away.

My anger flares,

"I'm no a friken servant like you!" I snap angrily, Maillra spins around; she stabs a large finger at me,

"This is _my _kitchen, this is _my _food, if you're planning to eat, and then take the food to the Kazekage first!"

I boil like an overflowed pot,

"You bastered, you fatass, I'm not part of this shit!" I nearly scream at her.

You think I'm a spoiled brat?

Just remember, I have no parents and I belong to Eevil la Tristic.

A furious expression took over the cook's features; her face hardens as she marched over to my face and loomed over me, pudgy cheeks flushed red with despicable anger,

"No one talks to me like that," her heavy tone got dangerous.

I flip my blue black hair back arrogantly,

"Well I just did," I retorted,

Maillra raised her wooden spoon over her head as if wielding an axe, ready to strike.

Damn this #$%!

"Enough with your pointless bickering," a bitter voice rang in the huge room. The belligerent cook nearly dropped her ladle,

"K-Kazekage S-Sama," she stammered,

I whipped around and stared haughtily at Gaara descending down the last few steps, his footsteps barely making a sound even on wood, my lips twisted,

"Well if it isn't Mr. Know-it-all," I commented dryly. The look on his face could have frozen ice; still perfectly cool and composed as a statue. Gaara's fingers twitched, before I could react, he had my legs ramrod straight, arms pressed tightly against its sides, a rope of sand wound around my waist and thighs dragging me to him, he snarled at my face,

"Shut up your prattling, I didn't bring you here to be my lawyer," he glared icily at Maillra cowering behind the stove; unfortunately, it barely covered her bulk,

"Or my servant," he added.

The cook's expression melted.

I bared my teeth,

"Prostitute! Is that it?" I growled

Stupid bastered didn't even flinch under my glowering.

"My room **NOW**," he hissed.

I tugged at the sand,

"Argh let me go!" I strained desperately against his grasp.

The Kaze's eyes narrowed into nasty slits, dangerous guy he is.

"**Go,"** he ordered, and lowered his voice,

"Or would you rather I seduce you right now in front of everyone?" he raised a hairless eyebrow.

I turned beet red,

"You wouldn't," I hissed venomously, a naughty smile played across his pale lips,

"Are you encouraging me to try?" he dropped his head down to rasp athwart my ears, throaty voice turned husky. With that voice of his I wanted to moan with pleasure, just his voice, I could melt in his arms right now.

A deliberation struck my mind; I couldn't wait to lay a finger on that body of his couldn't I?


	4. Chapter 4 A Dangerous Game

I lay on the pillow completely bored out of my mind, my teeth sought hold of a fingernail giving it an experimental tug, Where is he? Proprobly eating with that fat, chipmunks cook of his hovering over him. My bare legs tangled with the bed sheets, I gazed out the window, just a few birds ready to migrate over to the south.

_Creak._

I sat up, what was that?

A hand grasped my wrist, yanking me back down,

"Were you awake?" his lips were at my ears,

"Took you long enough," I muttered, he chuckled,

"Impatient are you? I'm surprised that you were actually eager to do this," a finger dexterously trailed down the side of my neck,

"W-wait," with a twist of my arm, I pushed him away, Gaara twitched his eyes at me questioningly. Taking a deep breath, I blurted out,

"First of all, before I abide to your request, give me at least three reasons why I should do this,"

He snorted softly as if I had said something unintentionally funny, paused for a moment, then held out three fingers like a gun,

"First of all," the thumb went down,

"My maid has answered that for me, second of all," the middle finger dropped,

"Isn't it natural that when a boy reaches a certain age of puberty, that indecent thoughts come into mind? You wouldn't hold that against me right?"

"And third of all," Gaara turned the pointer finger at me,

"**You**, shouldn't be asking so many issues about this, instead, shouldn't you just obligingly obey my request?"

I grunted, not amused,

"This that all?" he asked, eyes searing at me, I shrugged and shifted my legs uneasily,

"I guess that's about it," I mumbled.

Gaara chuckled throatily; sea foam eyes had a nasty glint in them,

"Then you should do as I say," he murmured silkily, crooning, he licked his lips, anticipating what was to come. The movement of running his tongue delicately over his lips sent my own tingling, a finger lightly trailed over my uncovered arm,

"Well then, let's play a game shall we? I think this would be of some interest to you?" that placating tone of his was smooth as velvet. I shuddered, with those lips of his at my ear, the feeling of his fingers expertly running down the length of my arm: maddening, it took practically all of my energy to just focusing on his words, even taking a breath was an effort, and one I was not about to make,

"W-what kind of game," I grew wary of him, he chuckled again, fingers sliding from my arm, to settle at my waist, the tone of his grew steadily husky,

"A dangerous game, one that you are about to indulge in," he nibbled at my ear adroitly, my body stiffened,

"How do you play," I gulped and took a shaky breath, damn, even taking a mouthful of air was hard. Gaara chortled quietly and planted a kiss at the base of my neck,

"It's called, 'Silent Scream'" fingers tenderly rubbed at the skin just underneath the hems of my shirt, I went rigid, straight as a stick,

"What?" my whisper went hoarse, there was no way I could hold back a scream.

The Kazekage chuckled wickedly, savoring the pleasurable feeling of my mounting fear,

"You'll love this game," my shirt hitched up an inch. The truth suddenly dawned to me, what he was doing,

"N-no! Y-you can't!" I grabbed his wrist and roughly shoved it aside, Gaara hissed displeasingly,

"You won't ever disobey me," he snarled, the smooth tone his vanished, replaced by a voice of malevolence. I whimpered, as his hand ascended higher, covering my mouth, it wasn't a gentle feeling anymore; rather it was the emotion of brutal force coming from him.

It was a game, a deadly game, it was a fight to keep myself alive from those hands of his, tearing away the top of my shirt, yanking down the neckline, and kissing my neck. If I made a single squeak of protest, he would kill me at the spot, no mercy. I squirmed when he touched my skin and he growled warningly and continued to kiss down my neck following the line before descending even further. I wasn't going to ever get out of this game of his was I?


	5. Chapter 5 Losing Control

"N-no," I shuddered as a finger dipped down my collarbone, tracing the length of the bone and leisurely skimmed the tips of my chest, I trembled and he raised a hairless brow,

"You don't know how to do this don't you," he murmured gently, I bit me lip, hesitant,

"I-I know how, j-just let me have a moment," I took a yielding breath and kissed the crown of his lips, fingers edging down his throat.

He let out a throaty groan and arched his neck like a cat. That low, guttural voice of his vibrating beneath my fingertips made me pull back instinctively. The Kazekage lazily flicked open his eyes,

"What, afraid?" he teased, seeing my uncertain look. He shook his head again and chuckled,

"You really are clueless," fingers twirled in my hair, he leaned in even closer,

"Girls like you, they don't know anything, they're not intellectual are they? All they think about every single day is how to please their next man right?" he whispered. All of a sudden, tears blurred my vision as it spilled over the rim, surprised, he pulled back,

"W-what did I do! D-don't cry...I-I can't stand it, stop!" he stammered looking at my face as the tears trailed down my cheeks falling onto my collarbone,

"What did I do?" he looked puzzled, I was completely miserable; dumb! He just called me stupid! Is that what prostitutes are only for? Gaara wavered, as if battling an internal fight, one he wasn't about to win. He struggled to find words that would fit the situation,

"G-Gaara you idiot!" I wiped my cheeks and sniffled, poor guy; I made him even more puzzled than ever.

He frowned, the Kanji mark on his temple wrinkled as he tried to comprehend why I was stressing over this,

"I don't understand," he said slowly, I snuffled some more and new tears fell down my cheeks, falling onto my neck. Curiously, he watched it, seemingly fascinated and bent even nearer than before. Pressing a finger to it, he stared at the transparent liquid on his finger, and sucked on it,

"This…" he cocked his head, apparently bewildered but had to sense not to show it,

"Its tears you idiot," I slapped his hand that was reaching for more away,

"That's because you never cry," I snapped angrily,

"And that's because you're so cold hearted, just a stone figure, you…you…" I couldn't find the right words to throw at him. The baffled he once had on his expression disappeared instantly replaced by a calm look of bitter anger,

"You don't know me," he started, every word was implied heavily,

"**You don't know my past, if you think you know everything, then you're nothing to me," **he hissed furiously. The silence was deliberately threatening, quiet as the tense air took in his primal fury, like a growing maelstrom as he let out a poisonous hiss of frustration. Smoldering eyes glared at me, the gourd lay abandoned beside the door, but the sand was uncorked, slithering up to his side. The rampant Kazekage slammed my body down on the bed and placed both palms beside my head,

"I brought you here for a reason, I chose you when I could have chosen the other slut," he spat, that monotone voice of his was gone, replaced by a massive aura of resentment. I shrank under his fierce look,

"Then why did you choose me?" I whispered.

He suddenly groaned and grabbed his head, eyes grew wild and feral, the sand slid up beside him, ready to protect him from any kind of threat. I backed away frightened; what's going on? What happened to him? Is he losing control? Between rasping breathes, he panted,

"Out! Out! Else I'll pulverize you! My patience is limited, there is only a portion of sanity that I can actually control," he glared at me meaningfully,

"And you're not helping at all," he shuddered and pointed a shaky finger at the door,

"So if you don't want to have me hurt you, then get out," he was still clutching his head, fingers scrabbling at the sign on his forehead. I didn't know wether to run or not, I just simply sat there and stared at him huched over his stomach, teeth clenched and unclenched, fingers curling and unraveling. Slowly, I inched as close as I daerd to, and hesitated, leaned foward.

And kissed those anguished lips of his.

The torn Kazekage's head immedietly snapped back as the sand lashed out at me, I cried out as it burned my skin, bloating up rashes scoring across my arms and chest. I whimpered as it threw me across the against the headboard of the bed, threatning to once again, whip out at me, I choked as one of the tendril wound around my neck pinning me against to far wall of the room,

"G-Gaara," I rasped, clutching the sand in pitiful attemps to break free. The Kazekage groaned again and snarled at me,

"It's your fault, foolishly choosing to stay here, if you only had left, it wouldn't be like this!" he moned painfully, fingers digging at the sign again,

"S-stop! S-stop it!" his expression twisted in hurt. I was beyond helpless, a momory of the maid's words snapped in my head,

"This was the fate of every other girl who tried her luck in his lair, they all never made it past the first stage,"

_"So they all died from this," _I thought weakly. The sand was strangling me, it was steadily getting harder than ever to breathe,

"_The knife, the knife you idiot, use it to break free!" _Panick took hold of what little control I had over my mind. It was maddening, my throat convulsed and my abdomen hardened as I struggled to reach for the knife in my back pocket, my back was pressed tightly against the wall, slim fingers dug through the hardening sand and slipped past the fabric, two fingers grasped the hilt of the switch and flipped it open. With a struggling gasp, I stabbed the sand sliced off the wall imprisoning me. Gaara's head snapped up as he glared at me angrily, the raging expression that was once on his face faded instantly replaced by a pin-point pupil stare,

"So you survived," his tone clearly stated that he didn't care wether I lived or died,

"You bastered! You nearly killed me!" I gasped collapsing onto the floor. Still gasping for air, I placed a hand on my chest and glared at him,

"What's wrong with you, having a heart attack? Are you old?" that question earned a meaningful glare from the Kazekage, he shook his head as if wringing water from his crimsom hair,

"I nearly killed you," he muttered, watching me as I struggled to get up only to fall back, exhausted. All of a sudden, a rope of sand wound around my waist, lifting my body up and transported me smoothly onto the bed. I sighed as he gave another twitch of his fingers and inserted a pillow under my head,

"Better?" he asked gently,

"Yes, thank you," I murmured, my eyes were starting to slid down my eyes hiding his face from veiw,

"G-aara," I whispered, fingers tenderly carassed my cheeks,

"What is it, tell me," he whispered, his breath felt warm against my neck,

"I-I," I faltered, completely spent and fell silent. In the in the background, I heard him chuckle and lips delicately touched mine; a kiss,

"Sleep," he murmured softly and positioned his body aligned with mine, interwining his legs with mine,

"I'm sorry," he whispered, I stirred sleepily,

"S-okay," I mumbled and turned my head to rest at the crook of his neck,

"You so owe me," I sighed and relaxed as another round of chortles rang in my ears. he heaved deep sigh and buried his head in my hair,

"I never meant to do this to you, its just that...I could easily lose control and kill you," he shuddered,

"And what happened back there was just pure luck," he shook his head again. I twitched my body,

"S-not your fault you know, I was being stupid," I mumbled, the beginnings of a smile appeared on the corner of his lips,

"Sleep, no one will disturb you for tonight," he murmured.

It was certainly a peaceful night indeed.


	6. Chapter 6 Me and My Big Mouth

_I'm so sorry I uploaded this incredibly late! Forgive me but I managed to pull it in time right?_

I woke up and felt cold air beside me; huh, he left, must've been during the night. An empty feeling hit and my heart sank; he wasn't there.

Three quick raps were heard from the door,

"Mi-lady? Your breakfast is ready," the maid's voice quietly sounded from beyond the door. I stretched and hopped off the bed with a chirpy, "**Coming!**" and rapidly drew open the door. It was the girl who gave me the knife, she balanced a tray ladled with a small pot of honey on one side, a plate of just-out-of-the-oven toast laid right on top, to the right, a rich, miniature basket of grapes nestled inside. In the other hand, a cup of milk. I stared at it in anticipation. She smiled softly,

"Hungry?" she asked teasingly. I nodded,

"Uh huh," I mumbled, my fingers grasping the edging of the platter for her and drew it toward my stomach,

"Thank you," I ducked my head earnestly. There was an awkward pause,

"Err...do you want to come in?" I asked, completely embarrassed. She looked mollified,

"Oh no, I..have duties to do for Kazekage, she bowed, I pulled the door open wider,

"At least stay for a bit, I want to thank you for warning me," with a free hand, I beckoned her to come in. She hesitated looking reluctant, and nervously stepped in. Gently closing the door, I gave a great sigh and plopped onto the bed, carefully keeping the tray against my waist.

Another uncomfortable silence, the maid cleared her throat and looked at me shyly,

"Um...I don't think I've properly given my name," she clears her throat again,

"I'm Mina Harano, I'm 16 years old and I've been working for Lord Kazekage for around..." she tilts her head, forehead wrinkles in thought,

" Around 6 years?" she pauses and smiles at my eyes, round as dinner plates,

"S-six years! T-that's a freaking long time! I stared at her in astonishment.

More silence.

Mina shifts around the side of the bed,

"You should finish your breakfast before it gets cold," she said blandly, my eyes snap down to the waiting plate of food, picking up a fork, I stab at a sausage and shoves it inelegantly into the side of my cheek. She laughs at my expression,

"You look like a fat chipmunk," she giggles, I made a face, chews throughly, and swollows noisily,

"Hey ummm...about yesterday, thanks for the knife," I gestured to the two foot blade laying down on top of the Kazekage's counter,

"It really came in handy," my body gave way to a collective shudder. Mina closes her eyes for a second,

"I'm sorry for the Kazekage's behavior," she murmured softly, "It's just that, the other girls never made it past the first time in his house, it's a surprise you even made it past the _first _night!" she peered at me under her lengthy lashes giving me a scrutiny,

"Then why didn't you give any of the other girls a weapon of some sort to protect themselves from Gaara's sand?" I rose an eyebrow, honored that she gave me the knife. Mina shrugged,

"Because," she stated plainly, "They weren't very nice, the past girls, all haughty know-it-alls," she gave me a rare smile,

"But you were different, you didn't show off," pretty hazel eyes trained to the door. With a swift, elegant movement, the girl rose from her seat and bowed,

"Thank you for allowing me to spend some time with you," her hair fluttered as she bowed again. Hastily, I too, got up from my seat,

"No, it's my pleasure," I stammered, going red,

"Please don't bow to me," I grinned at her,

"We're friends right?" Mina hesitated, looking startled, then she gave me a dazzling smile,

"Of course!" she winked, "enjoy your breakfast! The Kazekage is coming, I should leave," with another bat of an eye, Mina twirled around and left, closing the door gently behind her leaving me alone to eat in silence.

As I was nibbling on a piece of toast, the door opened, a swirl of crimson robes and lips met the other end of the bread,

"Not done eating?" bottled green eyes looked slightly amused. I pulled away, leaving him to grip the end with his teeth,

"W-what are you doing here?" I stammered, he cocked his head at me looking whimsical, fingers grasped hold onto the slice of bread as he took a healthy bite,

"You're not eating?" the Kazekage nodded to the rest of the uneaten plate of food. My cheeks heated up; oh why now? Grabbing the pot of honey and another slice of bread, I proceeded to coat one side of the bread with a generous amount of honey. The Kazekage watched my hasty movements looking delightfully amused, he shook his head,

"You're coating too much," a hand grasped my fingers clutching onto the knife and drew it away,

"Eat it," he pulled back and reached over to gracefully pluck a grape from the basket delicately popping it into his mouth. Nervously, I took a minuscule bite out of my bread, finding it good, I took another bite. Gaara cocked his head at me and smirked, a finger gently touched my cheek, noticing my somber expression, his face clouded,

"Midaku, what ails you?" his warm breath fanned over my face, making my spine instantly stiffen. Trying with all my willpower to resist succumbing to his scent, I looked away; it was all I could do to not faint, if that was possible. Even up till now, I couldn't stop myself from blushing,

"Nothing," I mumbled and stabbed at another piece of sausage quickly taking in a chunk full. The Kazekage wasn't the type of guy you would want to mess around with, sure he had flaws; a lot, but you couldn't seem to hide anything from him, even keeping your face averted didn't seem to help much. He gently, with measured gestures, cupped the side of my cheek, forcing me to gaze at him, brows pulled together,

"Something is wrong isn't it? You're upset with me because of my outburst last night," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,

"I thought that I had already apologized to you for that," emerald eyes narrowed when I didn't give a sign of response, he exhale noisily in absolute frustration,

"Look, I couldn't stop myself from snapping at you, alright? It just happened," he stared at me,

"Every time you pay a girl to come over to your house?" I retort bitterly, the Kazekage flinched automatically, his face hardened, the pale skin stretched taunt over his cheekbones,

"You have no right to question my personal activities," he hissed, the soft tone of his had suddenly hardened, once again masking the other side of his voice. I squirmed under his gaze, determined not to back down from that scorching stare,

"It's not my fault that you're so irksome every time some girl you pay comes over to your haven and gets killed before she even gets dirtied by you," I muttered, my eyes dropped down to stare at his stomach.

It had stung his pride, I knew it wasn't the right thing to do but I pushed on anyways.

Gaara inhaled a sharp intake of air before stiffly getting up from where he sat and without another disgusted glance at me, swept out of the room, the sand wound around the doorknob slamming it shut. I winced as silence ensued after him; he's mad alright, but what right did he have to leave me in my solitary? I bit my bottom lip angrily; that jerk, this was getting nowhere. And I have yet to please him, I sighed; me and my big mouth


End file.
